GOA (Gate Driver On Array) is a technology that adapts the thin film transistor liquid crystal display array process to fabricate the gate line scanning driving signal circuits on the array substrate to realize the driving method of the progressive display of the display device. With the development of low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) semiconductor thin film transistors, and due to the LTPS semiconductor itself with the characteristics of ultra-high carrier mobility, the corresponding peripheral integrated circuits of display devices have become the focus of the art. However, when the scanning driving circuit of the conventional display device performs a forward scanning or a reverse scanning, both the first-stage scanning driving unit and the last-stage scanning driving unit need to receive trigger signals STV, which increases the number of signal lines, makes the signal line design complicated, takes up more space, and is not suitable for narrow frame design.